Copyrighted
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Fuji?" "That's my move." "Yeah, copied it..." "That's not possible. I have it copyrighted." "... Wait, WHAT!" Numerous of people have tried to copy Fuji Syuusuke, but no one knew to what lengths Fuji would go to protect what is his. Slight crack.


**A/N: **Because I got a good idea but couldn't manage to write it properly. 8'D I originally intended to do it with Ryoma, but that will be a later chapter... :D Thought I should take Oshitari first, since he... Well, copied him first. Atobe will also be a poor victim. xP

BTW, I know that Oishi arrived after Oshitari performed Higuma Otoshi the first time, it just simply fitted better having him there before. So that.

And again, still working on **Imperfect. **In addition, I want an opinion as of to whether or not I should make this TezuFuji slash after all.

**Disclaimer: **How ironic is not this, considering the copyright theme of the story? Oh well. You know the drill. Don't own.

**Warnings: **Some swearing from Fuji's part... Might contain some OOCness, and un-beta'd text.

* * *

**Copyrighted**

"Fuji? What's wrong?"

"That's my move."

"What?"

"I said, that is my move."

"Yeah, he must've... Copied it..."

"That is not possible."

Tezuka, Kawamura, Inui, Kaidoh and the freshmen turned curiously to Oishi and Fuji's conversation. Oishi was frowning at Fuji, a mixture of confusion and worry evident in his eyes. Fuji, however, only glared at the scene that unfolded before him.

Momo and Eiji were playing against Hyoutei's doubles 2 team, Oshitari and Mukahi. Except for some heated arguments between the two teams' acrobatics, the match had run smoothly so far. Until Oshitari used _that. _Higuma Otoshi.

"Well, obviously it's possible," Oishi said carefully. "Oshitari is a prodigy, after all. And the move is physically possible for most - "

"It's not that it's impossible for him to _manage _to do it..." Fuji interrupted, eyes glinting dangerously. "It's just that he _can't._"

"Uhm, would you care to explain that, Fuji?" Kawamura asked, nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"There is a 83.4% chance that Fuji implies that no player other than himself should be able to use that move," Inui mumbled. "In means of... Possessiveness."

"Fsssshu."

"Fuji..." Tezuka sighed, but was promptly ignored.

"That bastard."

"Fuji!"

"Oishi is right, don't swear, Fuji."

"He's a fucking bastard."

"Fuji - !"

"I copyrighted that move."

"You – ! … What?" Oishi looked dumbfounded at the new revelation. The other regulars, with the exception of Tezuka, stared incredulously at him.

"I copyrighted that move." Fuji repeated patiently, though his eyes held a murderous fury within them. "_No one _copies the moves of Fuji Syuusuke."

"Of course not," Tezuka said monotonously.

"Hold on for just a sec – you _copyrighted_ a tennis move?!"

Fuji's furious eyes shifted to the disbelieving form of Oishi for a split second. "Of course."

"Why?"

Fuji pointed, with a slightly trembling finger, towards the court, or more specifically, Oshitari.

"That's why."

"Fuji, you - " Oishi started, rubbing his temple with his uninjured hand. "You can't copyright tennis moves! It's as if someone copyrighted the right to smash! That's too... Too...!"

"Go on, Oishi."

"Stupid."

"Did you say anything, Kaidoh?" The temperature dropped at least ten degrees.

"... Nothing, Fuji-senpai."

"Good." With that, Fuji turned towards the court again, fist clenches and eyes burning. His lips pursed at the very way Oshitari moved, but never even blinked, as if fearing that he would perform another of his moves the millisecond he closed his eyes.

"Who's recording this game?" Fuji asked Tezuka after a while, still not letting the bespectacled prodigy out of his sight.

"Some of the second years," Tezuka replied with a slight frown. "Why?"

"I just said I copyrighted that move," Fuji said irritably. "I want that tape. My lawyers will see that he does not go unpunished."

Tezuka shivered slightly at the way Fuji said 'punish', but did not let it show. The other players however, instantly backed at the angry undertone their resident sadist had in his voice.

"I do not think I can just give you the tape, Fuji," Tezuka said calmly. As calm as anyone would expect when standing next to a murderous Fuji Syuusuke.

For the first time in a while, Fuji tore his eyes away from the game and glared at his captain. The other players inched away. Again.

"I want that tape." Fuji repeated, his usually stunning blue orbs piercing Tezuka's deep brown. It was only Tezuka's pride that kept him standing.

"Don't worry Fuji, we'll work something out," he said as casually as he could and turned back to the game, inwardly sighing in relief as Fuji did the same.

The next few _tense _minutes went by, without any more... _Incidents... _From Fuji's part. Until...

"That fucking bastard!" Fuji cried out in anger as Oshitari performed a second perfect Higuma Otoshi. "Let me kill him! Let me kill him!!"

It took the combined strength of Oishi, Kaidoh and Kawamura to hold Fuji back as he darted for the court. Who knew he held such strength?

"Fuji!" Tezuka's commanding voice roomed over all others. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I fucking copyrighted that move!" Fuji yelled in response as he struggled to free himself from his teammates.

"And now he has performed it twice," Tezuka said with a frown. "Really, if it is copyrighted, he will be slaughtered by your lawyers."

"Tezuka," Oishi mumbled in protest. "Even if it is copyrighted, they cannot 'slaughter' him for a mere tennis move - "

"If the inquiry is made by Fuji," Inui said between Fuji's flailing limbs. "There is a 97.8% chance – ow - that even the slightest violation of his copyright will be a huge blow."

"That guy sure has a lot of guts to use my copyrighted move... TWICE!" Fuji growled.

'God, I'm glad Echizen is not here to further agitate Fuji...' Tezuka thought with a sigh.

Under a tree somewhere away from the courts, Ryoma sneezed over his Ponta.

"Atobe."

Said silver-haired boy looked up to find his rival captain staring down at him.

"What is it, Tezuka?" he drawled. "Ore-sama is watching the match. As should you be. Alas, are you not interested in your team? Or maybe you are afraid of the astonishing defeat that Ore-sama's magnificence will bestow upon you when - "

"Save it, Atobe," Tezuka said with a sigh. "I just think you should talk to your player, Oshitari."

"Oh?" Atobe smirked. "Why is that? Ore-sama's curiousity is awakened, Tezuka. Congratulations."

"He is using Fuji's move; Higuma Otoshi."

"Ore-sama is well aware of this, Tezuka."

"I expected as much," Tezuka nodded. "However, what you might not know, is that Fuji has copyrighted that move. And most likely the rest of them also."

"Is he an idiot?" came from Shishido. "He can't just copyright a tennis move. That's lame."

"He can, and has already done it, Shishido," Atobe said back in Fuji's defense, surprisingly. "There is nothing that speaks against it. In fact, Ore-sama has already copyrighted his moves as well."

'Does not surprise me,' Tezuka thought and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"He is interesting, that prodigy of yours, Tezuka," Atobe continued. "But even if Oshitari knew of it, Ore-sama doubt he would care. Hyoutei is, what do you call it? Filthy rich, and no matter the cost of it, which Ore-sama is sure is great coming from Fuji, money will not be a problem."

"I do not expect it to be either," Tezuka replied easily. "But for the sake of Oshitari-san's safety, I suggest you warn him now before he performs it a thi - "

Almost as if triggered by Tezuka's words, Oshitari sent another flying Higuma Otoshi. Tezuka could already hear the struggles of his teammates trying to restrain Fuji from killing what he was sure he called 'the fucking bastard'.

"Erhm, well, I think it might be too late now."

"Ore-sama does not know what you are talking about, Tezuka."

"Look over there," Tezuka said and nodded in his team's direction. Atobe followed his indication, and smirked a bit as his eyes landed upon the furious Fuji.

"Oh," he said, obviously amused. "Your prodigy has some spirit. Ore-sama bet he is interesting to have around."

"..."

"What is it, Tezuka? Did Ore-sama's marvelous presence make you mute?"

"I think you should keep an extra eye on Oshitari-san the next few days," Tezuka simply said and went back to his team.

Later, Fuji took out some of his anger on Jiroh, though the fury of the violation of his copyright was pushed aside as he remembered his little brother's defeat. He seemed to have calmed at the end of the match, especially when worry for Tezuka's arm made him temporarily forget everything else. Oishi deemed him composed enough to be able to join the rest of his team for the customary handshake after the match as well. As long as he stayed as far away from Oshitari as possible.

In the locker rooms later, Atobe confronted Oshitari about Fuji's anger.

"Ore-sama finds it slightly entertaining that he is that possessive of his moves," he said, indeed with a slight smirk on his lips. "Tezuka thought you ought to be careful the next few days. Ore-sama thinks he overestimate Fuji's anger, and at least his power."

"Tch, that puny little guy couldn't do anything to Yuushi if he tried," Mukahi exclaimed, draping himself over his doubles partner. Oshitari, however, only shrugged and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Of course, Atobe," he said, seemingly unaffected by this new revelation. "Don't worry. He won't do me anything, save perhaps sending my wallet on a slight diet."

"Your wallet won't need to go on a diet, Yuushi, it won't get any slimmer... It's an inanimate object, it doesn't diet!" Oshitari was not sure whether he was supposed to sigh at the way Mukahi missed his metaphor, or be surprised that he actually knew a word like 'inanimate'.

"Che, it's stupid to copyright a tennis move anyways. Who does he think he is?" Came from Shishido, before a finger snap from Atobe caused Kabaji to smack him half-heartedly in the head.

"We've already been through this, Shishido."

"Whatever..."

The Hyoutei regulars eventually finished their business and went home. Oshitari was the last to leave, and hummed slightly to himself as he locked the door behind him. A quick look at his cell phone confirmed his suspicions; his family's lawyer had left a message that said Fuji was already suing him for using his copyrighted move. And that he had good lawyers on the case.

'Whatever,' Oshitari thought. 'I can always say that Kantoku taught it to me, and shift the blame to the Hyoutei tennis club, or the school, for that matter. Fuji's just being overly narcissistic. No big deal.'

He walked in silence for a few minutes until he noticed the sound of soft footsteps behind him. Frowning slightly, wondering why a child (for it must be a child, what else makes footsteps that soft?) was out at this late hour. He quickened his pace slightly as he approached his bus station, his frown deepening as his follower's footsteps also hit the pavement with shorter intervals.

As he stopped near his bus stop, he half expected the stranger to do as well. Still, he felt a pang of surprise when the footsteps indeed stopped. Unable to contain his curiosity anymore, Oshitari turned around to face his stalker.

His eyes widened as he was faced with Fuji Syuusuke.

His fellow prodigy's eyes were open, shining with anger. Oshitari did not need much knowledge of the smaller boy to know that he was pissed.

"A-ah, Fuji," he started, cursing himself for the slight stammer. "What a surprise." Fuji only glared at him.

"I take it you're here because I used Higuma Otoshi today."

"..."

"You know, I never expected you to copyright it, I really didn't."

"..."

"Well, I suspect it is to expect from you."

"..."

"However, my lawyer received your charge against me, and we'll have this solved within a few days, you'll get whatever money you demand."

"..."

"..."

"Do you really expect to get away with this _that _easily?" Fuji's voice was calm, but his tone deadly.

"Fuji..." Oshitari frowned. "I'm going to pay whatever you want. What more could you possibly want..?"

"Well," Fuji and stepped closer to Oshitari. Said bespectacled boy backed slightly, only causing Fuji to follow. "According to the law, that should suffice, really." Closer. Backing. Closer again. "But there seems to be one little thing that great _genius..." _he spat the word, as if it was a foul word, despite being called that often himself. "... of yours doesn't understand."

Oshitari blinked in confusion, and slight fear. As Fuji inched closer yet again, he suddenly found himself with his back against the wall of the bus shack.

"I am Fuji Syuusuke. _No one _copies Fuji Syuusuke."

"Fuji - "

"I might not be able to do you anything else by law, but a copyright from Fuji Syuusuke is more than just mere principles. _No one _copies Fuji Syuusuke. He will make sure of that himself."

The neighbors thought they heard a scream echoing through the night, but they brushed it off as a mere cat.

Fuji Syuusuke strolled home that night with a smirk on his face. _No one _copies Fuji Syuusuke, or they would pay. Personally.

* * *

Cough, yeah, please review. =) I will update as soon as my muse gets back from its holiday.


End file.
